


非正常舞会（上）

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920
Summary: 非常感谢大家对我的支持，下章是肉





	非正常舞会（上）

　棕发格兰芬多坐在铺的很整齐的床上，将头埋在臂弯中一声不吭，平日里几乎从不离身的眼镜丢在床头柜上。说真的，他从来没有像此时此刻一样那么讨厌Snape教授的魔药课。

　　虽然说那个扑克脸一成不变的教学方法就像是苍白的牛皮纸一样干涩无聊，学生们也是各种意外一个接着一个，不是Gryffindor的学生把坩埚炸了，就是Slytherin的学生把自己变成了动物， 但Harry从来没有想过自己有朝一日会落得如此尴尬的下场。 

　　他甚至不知道自己是怎么想的，信了黑衣教授的鬼话，对方面无表情的样子看起来完全就不靠谱，毕竟要真是有可以让人获得读心能力的魔药，那个高高在上的Slytherin肯定早就把自己的想法摸得一清二楚了。

　　”如果说你是完全按照教材上所说的去调制的，自然不会出现差错，Mr.Potter.“ 那天下课后Snape甚至没有抬头正视救世主一眼，全当对方是空气一般自顾自地将摆满瓶瓶罐罐的桌子收拾干净 ”虽然说我并不对你抱任何期望。“

　　这句话算是彻底触碰到了Harry的底线，对方那种毫不介意的态度令他感到十分不快，以至于在没有冷静地考虑清楚的情况下就抄起那瓶魔药一饮而尽，然后落到了现在这副鬼样子。

　　该死的Snape.

　　救世主在喝完那浅蓝色魔药的瞬间就感觉一阵天旋地转， 像是被施了石化咒一般直接失去意识，再醒来的时候就意识到了自己什么也看不见了的事实。

　　“别担心，Harry，我肯定会找出让你重新看见的方法。” 他听出了金发少女的声音，感觉到对方坐在自己床边，声线里满是担心 “不过你到底是对自己多有自信，敢这么直接拿起来就喝，还好这次只是暂时性失明，没出现什么致命的问题。”

　　Harry扯了扯嘴角，呈现出一丝苦笑，这幅样子要是被Malfoy看到了肯定又免不了一顿口是心非的嘲讽，对方一直是那副讨人厌的样子，嘴上专横跋扈，自己真出点小事他倒是跟天塌下来了一样大惊小怪。

　　不过话说回来，就心口不一这方面他们两个人还真算得上是半斤八两，平日里嘴一个比一个硬，当对方遇到危险的时候又总是像个笨蛋一样第一个蹦出来。 

　　“Hermione，明天就是圣诞舞会，你不用管我了，好好准备明晚的事情吧。” 棕发青年感觉到对方身体颤了颤，抬起手，在没有一丝亮光的黑暗中好不容易摸到了挚友的肩膀，他可以很清楚地感受到她那显而易见的愤怒和不解。

　　”梅林的袜子！Harry，难道你觉得在这个节骨眼上我还会有闲工夫去想圣诞舞会？你知不知道Ron在发现你突然莫名其妙的失明了之后是怎么样一副要死要活的样子吗？“ 金发少女简直不敢相信对方居然还和没事人一样告诉自己去准备舞会的事情，难道他就真不怕这一次落下一个永久性失明的下场？

　　救世主叹了口气，他很清楚这两个挚友是什么样的性格，要他们不要关心自己简直比同时面对八百只摄魂怪来的还要困难。

　　“说真的，Hermione，这种魔药事故我自己都数不清发生了多少次了，没什么大不了的。” 他故作轻松地强颜欢笑，想要表现的更自然一点，毕竟这样才可能让对方放宽心 “ 我刚恢复意识的时候，Snape就在旁边，他跟我说这个失明只是暂时性的，应该不出三天就会好。” 

　　金发少女很显然没有认同救世主说的话，去相信黑衣教授会关心Harry.Potter还不如一学期完全不踏足图书馆，她张了张嘴想要反驳，却在对方把自己拥入怀中的瞬间欲言又止。

　　“看在梅林的份上，Hermione，相信我的话，专心去参加圣诞舞会吧。” 救世主的声音放得很轻，翠绿色的瞳孔空洞无神 “ 这是咱们在Hogwarts的最后一次舞会了， 我可不想让你和Ron因为这点小事就错失机会。”

　　金发少女笑出了声，她实在很佩服自己这个挚友那颗可以为他人付出一切的心，这也是对方为什么能够成为万人敬仰的救世主的原因。

　　“你也知道这是我们三个最后一次舞会了，Harry，我可不想让你一个人呆在宿舍里发呆， 就算你无所谓，你的舞伴会怎么想？” Hermione 依旧在做最后的尝试，她真的不想看到那个可怜的女孩儿一个人在舞会上孤零零地站在那里不知所措，虽然自己都不知道那个人是谁。 

　　Harry不可置否地耸了耸肩，脑海中闪过那张桀骜不驯的脸， 说实话，他不知道对方会对自己的失约有什么反应，在这么重要的事情上出差错，大概会很生气吧。

　　这么想着，救世主扯出一个无奈的笑意，他看不见Hermione的样子，只能猜想对方在听到自己说出这句话是怎样一副难以置信的表情

　　”他会理解的，Hermione，我知道。” 

　　---

　　Harry在休息室的门被关上的瞬间松了口气，他为自己还能说动那两个固执己见的挚友而暗自庆幸，在三个人一起搞了一出连哄带骗加强迫的闹剧之后，Hermione和Ron终于妥协了。 

　　他们把可怜又无助的救世主扶到Gryffindor公共休息室的沙发上，红发青年还很贴心地从宿舍里把被子拿出来盖上，稀里哗啦说了一大串话，那过快的语速让他压根就没能理解对方在表达什么，只能大概听出来 “别担心“ ”会好的。“ "不要害怕。” 这几个零散的单词。

　　Harry笑了笑，和自己手足无措的挚友拥抱告别，并嘱咐对方一定不要在跳交际舞的时候踩到Hermione的脚。

　　“跟他说这话等于浪费时间，Harry。” 金发少女在翻了个白眼的同时俯下身，救世主能感觉到对方的脸此时离自己很近，虽然他举目所能触及的只有一望无尽的漆黑，甚至连个轮廓的影子都没有。

　　"有什么事就施个咒告诉我们，别一个人扛着。 “ Harry感觉到挚友将魔杖塞到自己手里，还丝毫不肯放心“ 我们很快就回来，不会太久的。” 

　　“看在梅林的份上，Hermione, 又不是半身不遂的残废，我能照顾好自己，不用担心。“ Harry 话锋一转，带着一点不容置疑的意味 “在这么下去你们俩都得迟到了，还说不定会被Snape抓到把柄给Gryffindor再扣上一点分。” 

　　说实话，他并不想用这么强硬的语气，就像是强行赶人走一样，但在这么下去这俩人非得因为自己的事情把整场舞会全错过。 

　　Harry叹了口气，揉了揉肿胀的太阳穴后找了一个相对舒适的姿势靠在沙发上，他摸索了半天才找到放在一旁的魔杖，抬了抬手将散发着幽暗红光的蜡烛熄灭，毕竟这种情况下有没有光对于自己来说都没什么区别，反正也看不见。 

　　救世主自暴自弃地把被子蒙过头顶，想在温热空气的催化下让睡意如期而至，他突然想到Draco在得知自己没有去舞会时的表情，自责内疚的感觉如同潮水般席卷浑身上下的每一根神经。

　　他任由泪水从黯淡无光的眼眸中夺眶而出，扯出一个令人心碎的凄凉笑意。

　　Harry依旧记得不久前两个人在那场十分激烈的Qudditich比赛后心照不宣的拥抱，对方凑在耳根说出所说出的那句动听的情话。

　　“May I have the honor to ask you to the Yule ball? Potter？” 

　　他记不太清当时是怎么回答对方那突如其来的邀请的，脑子如同炸了锅一般一团乱麻，浑身上像是有被施了法一样烧得厉害。

　　反正最后是在仿佛可以贯穿灵魂的注视下同意了这个荒谬的请求，救世主甚至可以在对方那承载着深渊汪洋的瞳孔中看到自己狼狈不堪的模样。 

　　说实话，Harry并不知道那个目中无人的金发青年对自己到底是个什么样的看法，也许只是单纯的想要冷嘲热讽罢了，说不定此时他正满心欢喜地和Astroia 在大厅正中央跳舞呢。

　　他用毫无根据的猜想来安慰那颗被内疚和难过占据的心，闭上双眼后尴尬地发现这个行为实际上是多此一举，救世主向来很乐观，就算在这种糟糕的情况下依旧能找到一些正面的东西。

　　就比如说，至少Draco不会因为知道自己发生了意外而感到惶恐不安，这么一想，其实就没什么好担心的了。 

　　他在陷入沉睡的瞬间仿佛恢复了以往的视力，看到了金发青年那张笑得温柔的脸。 

　　

　　--- 

　　Harry感觉到有人在贴着自己的脸颊哈气，若有若无的瘙痒感并不好受，他下意识地把来人当成了Ron,在半睡半醒的情况下带着抱怨意味地嘀咕了一句对方的名字。 

　　”你可真是令我伤心，Potter.” 救世主听到了那个熟悉无比的声线，全当是因为自己还没睡醒而产生的幻觉 “不仅把我一个人仍在大厅门口苦等，还把我当成那个鲁莽粗俗的Weasly。“ 

　　棕发青年简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，但整个霍格沃兹里能用这种高高在上的语气去贬低一个Gryffindor的，除了那个Slytherin以外也不会有第二个人了。

　　他叹了口气，睁开眼睛后发现依旧是一片漆黑，挣扎着坐起身后尝试去感受对方的呼吸来确定他的位置，奈何在失去视觉的情况下这一切简直是难于登天。 

　　“对不起，Malfoy。” Harry笨拙地动了动还有些僵硬的肩膀，竭尽全力地便显出一副神态自若的模样， 他最担心的事情还是发生了，让对方看到自己这副样子还不如直接来一个阿瓦达索命来的痛快。 

　　“也许你可以带上眼镜再跟我说话，Potter，这样至少可以显得更有诚意。“ 金发青年的语调中带着显而易见的嘲讽，他看着对方那因为刚睡醒而覆着一层薄雾的翠绿色眼眸，一字一句地开口 “ 还是说大名鼎鼎的救世主压根就没想着跟我这个Slytherin的人道歉？“ 

　　救世主察觉到了对方的话语中带着一种别的情感，虽然还是一如既往的不中听，那种感情就像是在磅礴大雨中被冲刷的阴暗森林，令人心碎而不寒而栗。 他觉得Draco并不只是因为自己没有去舞会而感到生气那么简单。

　　”我不想做过多的辩解，Malfoy,毕竟这件事情是我有错在先。“ Harry思索了一会儿，觉得眼下还是让对方先离开才是重中之重 ”现在回去你应该还能找到心仪的舞伴，就不要在我这里浪费时间了。 “

　　他听到对方发出一声冷笑，失去视觉的空虚感在这种时候被无限放大，金发青年俯下身，将脸凑得极近，轻轻蹭着对方的被一层薄汗覆盖的鼻尖。

　　”把眼镜带上，好好看着我，Potter.“ 

　　救世主从来没有像现在这样那么不知所措，盲目地向后退去，想要躲避对方那炙热的目光，奈何沙发的空间本来就不算宽敞，他撞上了装点精细的红色靠背。

　　”用你的眼睛看着我，Potter.“ Draco并没有要放过棕发青年的意思，对方那空荡荡的翠绿色瞳孔像是尖刀一般从心口来回划过，留下鲜血淋漓的伤痕。

　　他看到万人敬仰的救世主闭上眼睛后别过头去，不再说话。 

　　“你为什么不肯看着我？Potter？” 金发青年近乎残忍地擒住对方的下颚，强迫他望向自己后恶狠狠地一音一顿”我在你心里就那么不堪？以至于让你在失去视觉的情况下都不愿意跟我说实话？“

　　Harry感到脑海中有什么东西砰的一声炸裂开来，张了张嘴，想要做最后一点毫无意义的辩解，却一个音节也发不出来。 他完全没有想到对方能够在刚刚见面的情况下就把自己想要隐藏的秘密发现得一清二楚，就好像那个人早就知道这场该死的意外事故。

 

　　“Malfoy...." 救世主的声音放得很轻，带着愧疚，在这个节骨眼上他完全不知道该说些什么好，只能呼唤着那个名字乞求原谅。

　　“别妄想我会接受你的道歉，Potter.” 金发青年不为所动，骨节分明的右手扣住对方的后脑，微微发力，让彼此之间的距离缩到最短，他甚至感觉到棕发青年因为紧张而变得急促的呼吸。

　　Harry闭着眼，短暂的迟疑后像是做出什么重大的决定般认命地张开嘴，他很清楚对方的性子，自己根本没有反驳的余地。 他感到那片湿润的唇贴了上来。

　　也许真的是Malfoy家族与生俱来的一种特质，Draco的吻技好的过分，纯情的救世主就像是毫无还手之力的羔羊一般任人宰割，他甚至不需要什么技巧就可以让对方抛下那可笑的自尊并沉溺其中。 

　　金发青年不费吹灰之力地撬开对方的牙冠，舌尖在湿润的口腔中来回翻搅，不肯放过任何一个角落，他轻而易举地找到了Harry那不断躲闪的软舌，动作笨拙而毫无章法，就像是个未经世事的孩子一样青涩。

　　他扯出一个坏笑，毫不介意从唇齿间溢出的呜咽，勾住对方可怜的舌苔， 与之共舞。

　　救世主摇晃着脑袋，竭尽全力地去躲避金发青年近乎疯狂的凶猛攻势，在接吻这方面，他比对方逊色了简直不是一星半点，完全没有占据主导的可能性，只能被动地配合着Slytherin的节奏，尝试全身心地投入到这个吻中。 

　　 Harry觉得自己可能会成为Hogwarts里第一个因为接吻而被送到医务区域的Gryffindor，他甚至连换气都不会，在对方那十分撩人的技巧下彻底沦陷。 

　　Draco的吻就像是他本人一样蛮不讲理，完全没有给对方休息的间隙，像是渴水的植物一般贪婪地索取着，他像是早就对这一切轻车熟路，挑弄着Harry极其敏感的上牙床，每一次用舌尖扫过，就会如愿以偿地感受到Gryffindor的身体不由自主地颤抖一下。

　　这是他们在认识彼此七年后第一次接吻，光是这么想着，金发青年就觉得气不打一处来，他很清楚这是自己作怪的占有欲，但一想到在毕业之后可能永远不会再见面，“把对方占为己有”这种疯狂的想法就会在脑海中根深蒂固。

　　他是鼎鼎有名的救世主，他是所有人崇拜的格兰芬多，他是在魁地奇场上力挽狂澜的找球手，他是那个在收到邀请后露出傻笑的哈利波特。 

　　他是只能独属于他的东西，谁也抢不走，任何人都没有办法改变这个不争的事实。 

　　Draco加深了那个吻，轻轻啃咬那片柔软的唇瓣，在上面留下自己的印记，他的力度控制的正好，不会见血，也不会让第一次做这种事的救世主感到丝毫的痛楚。

　　Harry看不到对方的表情，被吻住的唇发不出一点声音，他难受地摆动着脑袋以示抗议，却不忍心去打断这一切，依旧尽力地配合对方的动作，即使再这样下去自己就要变成第一个憋死的Gryffindor了。

　　金发青年很显然意识到了这一点，他看到对方因为难耐而微微泛红的脸颊，意识到自己做的有点太过火了，这才意犹未尽地放过了可怜巴巴的救世主，在二人唇齿分离时扯出暧昧的银丝，在阴暗的烛光下显得别有一番风味。 

　　Harry大口大口地喘着粗气，在一片漆黑中其余的感官被无限放大，就算看不到金发青年的脸，他也可以想象得到对方在嘴角挂着的那抹笑意，在这种情况下那个人一定会抓住机会恶狠狠地嘲讽自己，这就是Malfoy家族那一脉相承的怪异性格。

 

“真是令人意外，我们大名鼎鼎的救世主居然那么纯情。” Draco往前凑了凑，舔了舔对方敏感的耳垂，心满意足地感受着逐渐升温的脸颊 “跟你接过吻的女生真是悲惨，居然连最基本的换气都不会。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy，如果你只是单纯地为了恶心我才做出这种事情，那还算挺成功的。” 救世主的声线在若隐若现情欲下变得低沉嘶哑 “现在，趁我还没有把你直接石化之前，赶紧离开Gryffindor的休息室。”

金发青年对Harry的威胁充耳不闻，对方在这种时候只能由毫无意义的嘴硬来掩饰内心的不知所措， 他笑了笑， 骨节分明的手掌附上救世主白皙的手背，不容置疑地将指尖插进对方的指缝。

棕发青年的手背凉冰冰的, 在Hogwarts上学的这七年所经历的种种挫折让原本应该无暇的皮肤上布上星罗棋布的陈旧伤痕，即使大部分已经淡到几乎看不见，还是会有一些浅浅的疤显现在上面。

这令Draco感到十分心疼，对方根本不知道如何好好照顾自己，这是Gryffindor学生的通病，随便出点什么事就只知道一股脑往上冲，和四肢发达的动物没什么区别。

“今天可是这七年里最后一次舞会了，Potter.” 他贴着救世主的脸颊悄声细语，指尖轻柔扫过对方手背上的痕迹， Umbridge的惩罚还留在上面，如果时间可以回到这一切发生之前，金发青年一定会拼尽一切去阻止这一切 “ 难道你真的甘心吗？”

Draco的声线中除了一如既往的嘲弄，还带了一丝丝其它的感情， 暂时性的失明让Harry无法看见他的表情，想要将被扣住的手抽出来却惊恐地发现自己浑身上下就像是被施了法一般，一点力气也提不起。

　　"看在梅林的份上，Malfoy，我现在真没精力跟你吵，赶紧回去吧。“ 他固执地挣扎着，想要从对方强有力的禁锢中挣脱出来 ”我根本就什么也看不见，怎么可能去参加舞会。” 说到这里，棕发青年低下头，声音放得很轻，带着连本人都没有意识到的悲伤。

　　他先是莫名其妙地答应了对方的邀请，却在前一天因为喝下那瓶该死的魔药而弄了一个失明的下场，原本想要躲在宿舍里忘掉着一切，结果在这个节骨眼金发青年居然跑到宿舍里找到了自己。 

　　Harry恨不得找个地缝直接钻进去，被暗恋已久的对象这么直勾勾地盯着的感觉可不好受，他看不到对方的表情，只是感觉到一直紧扣五指的修长右手慢慢放开了，救世主觉得此时Slytherin的面庞一定就凑在自己面前，他甚至能隐约感觉到喷洒在脸上的温热鼻息。

　　“愚蠢并不能作为你的借口，Potter。” Draco听起来有点生气，手上的动作却分外温柔，翻转腕部将那略微有些劲瘦的手握在掌心 “如果你现在意识到自己的错误，或许我会原谅你。”

　　他的声音和往常那令人无法忍受的讨厌声线截然不同，宛若情人间耳鬓厮磨的细细低语，Harry瞬间感觉到脸颊又开始不争气地灼烧起来，他甚至数不清在这短短的一段时间里自己到底脸红了几次，只得用毫无作用的沉默来掩饰这奇怪的情感。 

　　“认清现实吧，Malfoy，我现在这幅样子根本就没法去舞会，做白日梦也要看准时机，Slytherin的人都这么没有自知之明吗？”

　　金发青年对救世主气急败坏的嘲讽毫不介意，指尖扫过对方被汗水占据的掌心，坏心眼地贴着Harry的脸颊哈气 ，他实在是爱死了Gryffindor为了尊严而苦苦挣扎的逞强模样，就像是最强效的催情剂，让近乎疯狂的暴虐欲成倍增长。

　　他想把这个不可一世的救世主压在身下，狠狠惩罚他这张口是心非的嘴，对方一定会嘴硬地破口大骂，把所谓的教养都抛之脑后，不过这都没关系， 因为他最终会落到只能用那张嘴发出动人呻吟的下场。 

　　Draco这么想着，嘴角的笑意绽放更深， 他十分具有绅士风度地在对方手背上蜻蜓点水般地落下一吻， 不紧不慢地缓缓开口。

　　”你愿意和我跳一支舞吗，万众瞩目的救世主先生？“

　　金发青年的声线极尽温柔，Harry的眼前依旧只是黑漆漆一片，却在那句话出口的瞬间看到了宛如黎明破晓般的光，他甚至觉得自己可能是吃了什么致幻的魔药才会产生听到这些话。

　　“Malfoy...你知道的，我没法在看不见的情况下跳舞。” 救世主胡乱地搪塞着，语调中却带着一丝若隐若现的兴奋 ， 在站起身的同时一个踉跄，倒在对方怀里，他从来没想过在黑暗里行动是那么的不便。

　　“我连最基本的走路都做不到。” 

　　“不用担心，Potter，把手给我。” 金发青年笑着开口，抬手挥了挥魔杖将熄灭的蜡烛重新点亮，又施了个咒让悠扬的音乐在Gryffindor休息室里回荡 “你只要相信我，跟着我的步调就好。“

　　对方的声线中像是可以融化千年积雪般温暖，让救世主沉浸在其中无法自拔，他迟疑地点了点头，笨拙地尝试跟着金发青年平缓的步伐向前迈步，却因为什么也看不见而踩到了Slytherin的脚。

　　“我不会跳舞，Malfoy.” Harry低下头喃喃开口，他第一次为自己没有把交际舞练好而感到后悔，想要看着对方那双蓝灰色的瞳眸，映入眼帘的却只是一片漆黑。 “ 我真想不明白你为什么要邀请我去舞会，Slytherin里就没有一个符合你审美的女生吗？” 

　　金发青年没有说话，牵着救世主因紧张而微微颤动的手在Gryffindor的休息室里合着音乐的调子一前一后地跳着交际舞，对方的动作十分僵硬，不止一次地踩到了自己的打理整洁的西裤，还会时不时地踏错拍子，像个不知所措的孩子一般滑稽，不过他并不介意，毕竟能和心仪之人在空无一人的休息室跳上一曲的机会可不常见。 

　　“你真是个天生的舞者，Potter. 我不明白你为什么这么没自信。” Draco笑着开口，棕发青年那张白皙的脸庞总是会让他不合时宜地沦陷 ”你们Gryffindor的人向来不都是很狂妄自大的吗？“ 语毕，微微侧身，拉过对方的身体，恶趣味地在那引人遐想的脖颈处吹气。

　　可怜的救世主完全没有想到在这种时候对方还有闲心挑逗自己，失去视觉让身体变得更加敏感，仅仅是这种程度的接触就令他站立不稳，浑身上下像是被烈火灼烧一般迅速升温。

　　”闭嘴，Malfoy，说出这种话只会显得你很幼稚。“ Harry恶狠狠地反唇相讥，调动浑身上下仅剩的力气想要夺回主导权， 将金发青年的身体拉到身边，尝试将对方搂在怀里。 

　　他并不认为这样的举动是什么令人羞愧难当的事情，毕竟这只是单纯地想要证明自己比那个高高在上的Slytherin更加出色罢了，失去视觉所带来的不便让救世主无法准确地定位对方的位置，只是隐约听到那招牌的嘲讽笑意，撩拨着他的心弦。 

　　“口是心非的话说一次就行了，Potter.” Draco将手绕过对方的肩膀，略微转动身躯让他失去平衡，可怜的棕发青年在失去支点和视觉的双重催化下径直倒了下去 “ 我已经陪你闹了七年，差不多就适可而止吧，救世主先生。“ 

　　他扯出一个混杂着自嘲和不甘的笑意， 俯下身，在对方还没来得及说出任何反驳的话之前附上那片梦寐以求的唇瓣，音乐声也在这个瞬间应景地戛然而止。 

　　这是Harry第一次在Hogwarts完整地跳完一支舞，他从来没有想过对象会是和自己针锋相对了七年的死对头。

　　身着Gryffindor巫师袍的棕发青年被西装革履的Slytherin吻住，在那一刻仿佛看到了对方那张笑的极尽温柔的面庞。

　　”过了那么久，是不是也该让我拿回属于我的奖励了？”

　　TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢大家对我的支持，下章是肉


End file.
